JOURNEY
by purpleraxn
Summary: Volver a casa era todo lo que importaba.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLAA! Sí, soy un desastre y no, no he abandonado Cuando, sólo tengo un gran bloqueo sobre el nudo del capítulo final. Ahora les traigo un fic que sí está terminado y está divido en dos porque se me hacía mucho publicarlo como un one shot. La otra parte la publico en unas horas porque ahora mismo sólo quiero dormir y todavía tengo que corregirlo. Besos.

N/A: Se darán cuenta que hay saltos de tiempo, por lo que empezamos con unas chicas de 11 años y seguimos con 12, 14, 16, 18, 19 (al menos eso se maneja en esta primera parte).

* * *

 **[JOURNEY]**

Emma Swan había conocido a Regina en quinto grado. En quinto grado no se había animado a hablarle, de hecho no hablaba casi con nadie excepto Ruby y August. Pero la había mirado mucho, la había oído hablar y su acento le había parecido gracioso. Poco tiempo después de que hubiera entrado a clases, supo que era de Estados Unidos, de Brooklyn o algún lugar de por ahí. Su acento le pareció raro todo el año.

Regina le había hablado la segunda semana de clases el sexto año y se habían sentado juntas la semana siguiente a ese suceso. Ese día, con los deberes de ciencias naturales terminados, se recostó en su codo y metió el lápiz en su boca mientras miraba a Regina pintar cuidadosamente los dibujos. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y era algo ondulado, muy oscuro y pesado como una noche de invierno. Sus ojos eran del color de las barras de chocolate que se comía cada tarde en la merienda, las pestañas eran largas y curvas. El flequillo le tapaba la frente así que no sabía cómo era su frente, pero sí sabía que tenía una cicatriz en el labio y que se la había hecho su gato. Su boca siempre estaba firme, al menos lo estaba cuando hacia deberes, lo que le parecía un siempre porque la maestra era pesada; pero sonreía grande y se reía de forma escandalosa cuando algo le causaba gracia: eso había pasado cuando en el segundo recreo Emma se había enredado con sus cordones y había caído. Un mechón rubio le cayó en la cara y se lo alejó torpemente con la mano.

\- Oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa en la tarde? Vamos a jugar videojuegos o miramos una película.

\- Claro, mi papá me lleva – dijo sin despegar sus ojos de sus dibujos.

Emma se quedó callada un rato, la profesora estaba regañando a Killian por haberle echado adhesivo al dibujo de Katherine. Miró a Regina un poco más y suspiró audiblemente, captando la atención de la morena que la miró de reojo.

\- ¿por qué eres tan linda? – Regina rió de forma escandalosa y la maestra la regañó, luego de eso lentamente miró el rostro de Emma parte por parte y sonrió.

\- Tú también eres muy linda.

Ese año Regina conoció a un tal Daniel Colter o algo como eso y a Emma no le cayó bien, pero a Regina le agradaba y ambos pasaban tiempo juntos también. Quizás a Regina le gusta Daniel, le habían dicho y Emma había rodado los ojos.

\- A Regina no le puede gustar alguien porque ella me dijo que es muy inteligente para eso – contestó mientras tomaba su almuerzo y se alejaba de Killian y Lily. Regina estaba almorzando con Daniel y otro grupo de chicos.

Emma tiró su mochila al piso cuando entró en su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos en la tarde. ¿Por qué Regina prefería a esos tontos? Ellas eran amigas, no esos estirados y menos el idiota cara de rata de Daniel. Su mamá le había preguntado qué pasó pero Emma simplemente le había dicho que Regina y ella habían discutido. Mary Margaret no se tragó ese cuento. Dos semanas después de eso el corazón de Emma se incendió dolorosamente pero no entendió por qué.

\- Daniel me dio un beso – le había dicho mientras se sentaba en la cama de Emma, quien se le quedó mirando desde la puerta por largos minutos. Después desvió la mirada sintiéndose rara y cerró la puerta.

\- Suena guay – buscó el libro de geografía que había pedido en la biblioteca y trató de olvidarse de eso.

Regina y Daniel duraron un suspiro porque a Daniel le gustó otra chica y Regina se enojó mucho con él, causando una extraña felicidad en el pecho de Emma.

En primer año de secundaria seguían siendo amigas, Regina se pasaba el día con la nariz metida entre libros y diciéndole a Emma que debería dejar de jugar tantos videojuegos y baloncesto y estudiar.

\- Te tengo a ti para enseñarme – le dijo con un guiño y botó la pelota varias veces.

Regina volteó los ojos y volvió a meter su cabeza en el libro de lengua. Emma encestó dieciséis veces seguidas esa tarde, lo sabía porque había contado todas y cada una de las veces que la pelota había atravesado el aro, su cabeza no había procesado una sola letra porque su atención estaba dirigida a Emma y sus botes, a Emma y la forma en que se flexionaba antes de tirar, a Emma recogiéndose el cabello a cada rato.

Regina cumplía años antes que Emma así que era técnicamente algo mayor, por lo que cuando Emma reprobó el último trimestre de Biología le había dicho:

\- Debo hacerle caso a la gente mayor – en su boletín de calificaciones brillaba un sangriento 4 en biología.

\- Eres estúpida, ¿sabes? – le dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas. Emma recostó todo su cuerpo en ella y Regina se giró con las cejas fruncidas y a punto de ladrar. La rubia abrió los despampanantes ojos esmeralda y sonrió juguetonamente.

\- Pero me quieres un montón.

\- Lamentablemente, y para tu suerte, sí – se inclinó y dejó un beso en su frente. El corazón de Emma jamás se había sentido tan bien… bueno cuando Regina y Daniel habían cortado sí, pero ahora la sensación era tres millones de veces mejor.

Volvieron caminando junto con Ruby y August, hacía frío y no veían la hora de estar en el mullido sofá de la casa de Cora, la mamá de la morena. Alguien le chocó el hombro a Emma, por poco echándola, Regina y Ruby se giraron enojadas.

\- Hola, Regina – dijo Robin con esa tonta sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿por qué diablos no te fijas por dónde vas? Casi echas a Emma. – le recriminó Ruby, pasando de él y tomando el brazo de su amiga.

\- ¿a…? oh sí, hola – le sonrió con un brillo de maldad en la mirada y la rubia apretó los puños. –. Oye, Regina, ¿quieres venir al cine mañana? – la respuesta fue inmediata y rotunda.

\- No.

\- ¿qué? ¿por qué?

\- Porque voy a pasar la tarde con Emma. Además eres un idiota que huele como si hubiera salido del medio del bosque.

\- Sí, hueles a orina de mono – August rió a mandíbula batiente y Regina apretó los labios para no hacerlo.

\- Buena esa Emma – le sonrió Ruby y Robin achicó los ojos.

\- Tú te lo pierdes, Regina.

\- Ve a pedírselo a Zelena, estoy segura que te mandará al diablo de nuevo – sonrió entrecerrando los ojos -. Los oí en la biblioteca, yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, Robin. Menos de ti.

\- Eres u…

\- Eh, idiota, ¿por qué no te metes conmigo? Lárgate si no quieres volver a casa con la cara desfigurada.

\- Parecería más lindo si hicieras eso, Ag – Ruby se encogió de hombros y tiró de Emma -. Ahora si nos disculpa el nene de mamá, nosotros tenemos que irnos.

\- Panda de…

\- ¡Cállate Robin, nadie te entiende cuando hablas!… du du da da. Parece que te faltaran los dientes – dijo Ruby mientras se alejaban.

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Regina abrazó a Emma y le frotó el brazo.

\- ¿no te lastimaste?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Entonces todo está bien.

Se habían sonreído y fue como si el sol estuviera brillando sólo para ellas esa tarde nublada. Ruby las miró con disimulo y se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. Las nubes se agolparon más oscuras y echaron a correr antes de que lloviera, las risas estallaron cuando August se resbaló con un charco por la lluvia temprana de esa mañana.

Ruby y August se habían ido hacia rato y Emma estaba recostada en la cama de Regina mientras ésta buscaba fotos para terminar de llenar el álbum que la rubia le había entregado la semana anterior. Había fotos de ellas dos, fotos que no debían ser reveladas al mundo, fotos por las cuales Regina había reído y Emma se le había quedado mirando con la garganta ceñida.

\- Oye… ¿qué se siente besar?

\- ¿qué? – se corrió el flequillo de la cara para verla bien.

\- Que qué se siente besar. Quiero saberlo.

\- ¿no has besado a nadie?

\- Lo sabrías – se apoyó en los codos y la miró con una sonrisa tímida -. Creo que me gusta Killian.

\- ¡Emma por Dios! – chilló la morena y puso los ojos en blanco -. ¿es en serio?

\- Hablamos siempre que podemos y es muy…

\- Es un imbécil que estuvo besándose con Ariel la semana pasada en el patio.

\- ¿qué? – el pequeño universo en el que estaba sumida se rompió de golpe pero no dolió.

\- Los vi mientras estaba con Jefferson y tú estabas en la cantina – se volvió a las fotos con las mejillas rojas. Su corazón parecía arderle.

\- Yo… - se volvió a recostar pero algo no le cuadraba. ¿por qué no le molestaba la idea de Killian besando a Ariel? ¿no se suponía que le gustaba?

 _ **Gustar: desear, querer y gozar una cosa.**_

No deseaba a Killian, era lindo pero no lo deseaba; además ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. No quería a Killian, era amigo pero no se veía como su novia. No gozaba mucho junto a Killian, reían y charlaban pero jamás se sintió del todo bien. No, no le gustaba Killian y por eso no le dolió. Dejó el diccionario en la estantería junto a la cama de Regina y se volvió a recostar. ¿Quién le gustaba? ¿A quién deseaba? Su lista de chicos terminó antes de empezar. Neal era el más rescatable de los chicos que le parecían simpáticos, pero luego nada. Y Neal definitivamente no le gustaba.

\- ¿puedo poner música?

\- Emma, si te digo que sí o no, terminas haciéndolo.

Eso no era cierto… bueno tal vez sí pero no de tal manera. Al menos le hacía repetir la respuesta tres veces antes de estar segura de hacer lo que se le cantaba. Le gustaba la mirada de Regina cuando se "medio" enojaba con ella porque jamás se enojaba en serio, ni siquiera cuando sacaba a Ciro a jugar en la lluvia. Veces incontables el perro le había saltado encima, llenándola de barro pero jamás de los jamases se había enojado. Simplemente le daba _la mirada de Regina para Emma_ y no le hablaba por quince minutos o menos, porque era tan poco tiempo el que le tomaba a Emma hacerla reír… Sacó su Mp3 y la música suave llenó la habitación. _Isn't she lovely?_ comenzó a sonar unas canciones más adelante y Emma miró instintivamente a Regina. ¿Le gustaba Regina? Entonces ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Regina era hermosa, quería a Regina y le encantaba pasar momentos con ella. Le gustaba pasar todo el día con ella así estuvieran echadas en el patio de su casa sin hablar. Con Regina reía mucho, aun cuando estaba llorando porque Regina la hacía reír de alguna u otra forma; le gustaba abrazarla porque era muy suavecita y olía bien siempre. Le gustaba ir a hacer volar cometas a la plaza, porque en el momento en que su cometa en forma de estrella parecía tocar el sol y Regina se recostaba en ella, totalmente concentrada en su libro; en ése momento sentía que una estrella diferente iba a explotar en su pecho hasta convertirse en un punto rojo que palpitaría y enviaría miles de ondas de energía hacia afuera. Esa enana roja sería su corazón.

Un miedo inentendible la recorrió cuando Regina la miró y le dijo algo. Le gustaba Regina.

El tercer año de colegio se vio lleno de idas y vueltas por parte del papá de Regina que trabajaba en un banco y lo querían de vuelta en la sucursal de Nueva York, también hubo miles de dudas en Emma porque mientras más estaba con Regina, menos tiempo quería estar lejos de ella y los sentimientos eran más fuertes. La miraba siempre y se concentraba mucho en lo que le decía, como si fuera algún asunto importantísimo. Las dudas se basaban en si estaba bien que le gustara su mejor amiga, en si estaba bien que le gustara una chica, qué pasaría el día que quisiera besar a Regina. La noticia del posible regreso del señor Henry había instalado una necesidad de estar junto a la morena, aferrarse a ella como si se le fuera a escapar.

\- ¿y qué van a hacer? ¿se van a ir? – preguntó con miedo mientras se sentaban en su esquina favorita del patio de Regina. Las hojas del sauce llorón se mecieron con la suave brisa y Emma arrancó varios trozos de césped. No quería que Regina se fuera.

\- No lo sé… yo no me quiero ir. ¿Te imaginas tener que regresar a ese lugar? Hay mucha gente, hay mucho ruido, las horas no son las mismas ni tampoco el clima – se cruzó de brazos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. El labio le temblaba ligeramente.

\- Deja de mentir Regina, tú no te quieres ir sólo por eso – pestañeó rápidamente para ver una efímera sonrisa cruzar la boca de la morena.

\- Es la verdad… es todo triste, no como aquí. No me quiero ir.

\- Regina… - Emma la empujó suavecito y la morena miró hacia otro lado, dejando caer las lágrimas - ¿Regina?

\- No me quiero ir porque no te quiero dejar – sollozó mientras se impulsaba y salía corriendo rumbo a la casa.

Emma se quedó sentada, viendo el espacio vacío donde había estado la otra chica. Sus dedos apretaron las hojas de césped y luego se paró aún sin saber qué hacer. Sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y fue tras ella después de ver cómo el pasto triturado había manchado sus dedos de verde. Ella también extrañaría a Regina, ella tampoco quería que la dejara.

El cuarto estaba a media luz y Regina estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza cubierta por la almohada.

\- Emma, vete a tu casa.

\- No, no me voy a ir – cerró con cuidado la puerta-, estás llorando ¿cuándo te he dejado yo llorando? Además tus padres no están.

La morena no contestó pero tampoco se movió para darle espacio a Emma. La rubia rodó los ojos y abrió la celosía de la ventana. El aire de fines de verano era asfixiante pero prefería eso al invierno, porque en verano habían cambiado la plaza por las barrancas e iban a hacer volar cometas ahí, sintiendo el aire salado del mar que chocaba con el muro de piedra debajo de ellas, esperando el atardecer para volver a casa. Inglaterra era hermosa por donde se la viera pero en esos momentos, mirando al cielo celeste aclararse por la fuerza del sol, prometía hacer cualquier cosa por ir tras Regina, incluso si eso incluía dejar su país.

\- Mueve el culo Regina, me quiero acostar.

\- No.

\- Eres una terca.

\- Y tú una rubia – la almohada le contestó con voz amortiguada.

\- Oye, eso no es un insu… oh, eres mala.

\- Lo sé.

\- Mueve el culo.

\- No.

\- Está bien – se quitó las zapatillas y se tiró encima de ella, oyéndola quejarse. Su cabeza rebotó contra la pared cuando Regina se movió bruscamente para quitársela de encima -. ¡Mierda!

\- Dios, lo siento, lo siento – dijo, acercándose y frotándole donde Emma tenía la mano, había otra cosa que Emma tenía y eran lágrimas en los ojos -. Lo siento.

\- Tranquila… - sintió su perfume a frutas llenarle la nariz y la miró a los ojos pero ella no la miraba. Estaba muy cerca. – Tienes los ojos rojos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué sabes todo?

\- Porque soy quien lee y ve noticias y tiene sentido común de las dos, Emma.

\- Así que somos dos, eh.

\- Sí… - tragó saliva y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la rubia, frotándole la cabeza con la yema de los dedos.

\- Me gusta eso.

\- A mí también.

\- Me gusta eso y que me lo expliques todo – sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor. -, que estés siempre junto a mi incluso si es una tontería como volar cometas.

\- Volar cometas no es una tontería.

\- ¿no?

\- Jamás. Es muy importante – respondió con convicción.

\- Bien… pues volar cometas no es una tontería, y me gusta también cuando me abrazas y hace frio. Me gusta… que me leas libros que no entiendo y luego los traduzcas al cristiano para mí – Regina volteó los ojos y siguió masajeándole la cabeza. Se le había hecho un chichón -. Me gusta cuando te burlas de Robin – la morena se rió y Emma suspiró -. Eso también me gusta – le apuntó la boca y Regina se sonrojó –, y eso. Me gusta todo lo que se refiere a ti y todo lo que se refiere a nosotras… Mirar el atardecer cuando hace frio y vamos a los barrancas en bicicleta, cuando vemos películas que ya hemos visto cien mil veces y nos seguimos riendo de las mismas cosas… cuando le robamos rosas a tu mama y nos la ponemos en el pelo… cuando intentamos que yo aprenda a maquillarme… me gusta ese dos del que somos parte… - Regina tenía el labio tembloroso de nuevo y Emma tomó su mano para mirarla y luego rozarle los dedos. Bajó la vista un segundo para intentar que las lágrimas se fueran pero fue imposible – Me gustas tú, Regina. Y me gusta que no te quieras ir por mí – levantó la cabeza y la morena sonreía tímidamente -. Eso me encanta.

\- Emma…

\- Quiero que… seas mi último primer beso en el caso de que te tengas que ir, Regina – susurró antes de acercarse a ella con cautela. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de forma imparable.

Sus labios se presionaron en los de la morena con ternura y ésta la recibió con apremio, besándola de vuelta, tomándole los hombros y acercándose a ella. El sabor salado de las lágrimas no impedía sentir a Regina, a su perfume filtrándose por cada poro de su piel, a Regina entrando en su alma. Fue volar a la altura de su cometa y tocar el sol, recorrer las calles con lluvia de primavera cayendo sobre ella, ver el atardecer junto a Regina en las barrancas. Suspiró contra su boca y la volvió a besar.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero – susurró, abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Emma la tomó por la cintura y se pegó a ella -, yo también te quiero.

El traslado se había demorado por tiempo indeterminado, lo que de una u otra forma era más feo porque de un momento a otro podían llamarlo de nuevo y tendrían que irse. Al menos si tuviera una fecha definitiva podría empezar a contar los días que le quedaban para darle todos los besos y abrazos posibles a Regina. Sentía cómo poco a poco su alma se iba despedazando, extrañándola sin haberla perdido aún. Cerró los ojos un segundo, imaginándose un futuro con ella, todo con ella. Dolía tenerla y saber que iba a perderla.

Emma se quedó frente al espejo, mirando su lado maquillado y su lado sin maquillar.

\- ¿para qué quieres que haga esto?

\- Porque eres mi novia y me gustaría ver cómo te maquillaría para ir a una fiesta juntas.

\- ¿juntas? ¿dirás que estamos juntas?

\- Sólo si tú lo quieres – tapó el delineador y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Seré la envidia de todos – elevó una ceja y una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios -. Robin me odiará.

\- ¡Emma!

\- ¡Casi me caigo por su culpa!

Regina la calló con un beso y Emma le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Llevaban dándose besos desde hacía dos semanas, dos semanas como novias, dos semanas sintiéndose en las nubes.

\- ¿tu mamá sabe algo?

\- No… tengo miedo.

\- Yo también – se alejó de ella y las miró a ambas a través del espejo -. Eres muy bonita.

\- Tú también.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Regina terminaba de maquillarla. Miró cada punto de su cara para no olvidarla. Tenía que tomarle muchas fotos para que estuviera con ella para siempre. Aunque sabía que una cámara jamás tomaría las cosas que más amaba de ella, porque amaba todo de ella pero esas pequeñas cosas que la hacían Regina eran las que amaba más.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- Emma…

\- Lo siento.

Regina terminó de ponerle máscara y se alejó con una sonrisa floja en los labios.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar. Pero aún tengo esperanza de que las cosas se arreglen.

\- Sólo debo agradecerle al banco que los mandaran para acá… solo eso, el resto no le agradezco nada.

\- Emma – rió, sentándose de nuevo y abrazándola.

Amaba hacerla reír, era todo lo que le hacía sentir viva. Su risa seguía siendo escandalosa, pero sólo para ella, con el paso del tiempo Regina se había vuelto más delicada de lo que ya era. Se tapaba la boca al reír y no lo hacía fuerte, sabía nivelar la voz, sabía hacer todo.

Las semanas transcurrieron con lentitud extrema, y Emma lo agradeció hasta que una mañana de sábado fue despertada por su madre que traía el teléfono en la mano.

\- Es Regina y quiere hablar contigo.

Regina estaba llorando al otro lado diciéndole que tenían que volver a Nueva York el lunes siguiente. Se quedaron en silencio a través de la línea por mucho rato, Emma sin saber qué decirle porque todo lo que quería hacer era gritar y maldecir al mundo entero, Regina esperando.

\- ¿podemos vernos en tu casa e ir a volar el cometa?

\- Está bien.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también.

Mary Margaret frunció los labios con tristeza al otro lado de la puerta y se alejó lentamente para que Emma no se enterase que había estado escuchándola. Emma pidió permiso, se cambió y tomó su cometa junto con la bicicleta.

\- Emma… - le llamó su madre desde la cocina cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Volveré en un rato, no nos pasará nada, te lo pro…

\- Emma – le urgió y la rubia se acercó a la puerta - Lo siento, cariño, lo siento mucho.

A Emma se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos y salió corriendo. Regina la esperaba en la puerta con los ojos rojos y el labio tembloroso. Soltó las cosas sobre la acera y corrió a abrazarla, rodeándole la cintura y pegándola a ella, oyéndola pedirle perdón en el oído.

\- Nunca será tu culpa, Regina, jamás.

Cora suspiró ante la imagen más pura que sus ojos habían visto jamás, Henry le palmeó el hombro y besó su mejilla.

\- Créeme que yo lo siento más que nadie.

\- Ni te imaginas cuanto duele verla así.

\- Ni te imaginas lo que debe dolerle a ellas.

El aire se sintió más fresco una vez que estuvieron arriba. Emma lanzó la cometa y empezó a correr mientras dejaba que el hilo saliera del carrete. Cuando estuvo a una altura más o menos decente se acercó a Regina y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Te quiero muchísimo.

\- Emma… ¿por qué?

\- No lo sé.

\- Es todo tan… injusto.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho rato, el sol iba subiendo cada vez más en el cielo pero no importaba ya. Nada importaba ya. Emma la besó con ternura en los labios, sintiendo una melodía triste sonar en su corazón. Acarició sus mejillas con cuidado al separarse, perdiéndose en la sensación que quería escapársele del cuerpo pero no iba a permitir eso y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más urgencia. No quería que Regina la abandonara en ningún sentido. Se quedaron abrazadas, Regina sobre Emma; el cometa volando sobre ellas cerca del sol.

\- ¿alguna vez me buscarás?

\- Toda la vida.

\- ¿y si no nos alcanza?

\- Pues tendremos otra donde seguiré buscándote.

\- No quiero que me olvides.

\- No quiero que tú me olvides a mí, aunque duela.

\- Duele pero bonito y eso fue muy masoquista – le acarició las mejillas y acomodó su cabello oscuro tras sus orejas. -. Amarte duele porque sé que te voy a perder y no quiero eso. No quiero que te vayas porque podrás conocer a más chicas, a más chicos, a más gente que irá empujándome al fondo de la multitud y luego me perderé y tú para mí seguirás siendo todo, Regina, pero viviré con el miedo de no saber si me recuerdas.

\- ¿Cómo si quiera puedes pensar en que te voy a olvidar? – su voz se rompió y el llanto apareció de forma silenciosa.

\- Todo lo que quiero es sostener tu mano para siempre.

El hilo atado al carrete se soltó y el cometa fue liberada mientras se volvían a besar, las manos de Emma enredadas en el cabello azabache, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, a su boca.

El atardecer cayó sobre la ciudad con pesadez mientras Emma se abrazaba a Regina con todas sus fuerzas, la gente alrededor se movía acelerada en sus propios problemas, ignorando que un par de corazones se resquebrajaban en cada exhalación.

\- Tal vez no sostengas mi mano para siempre, pero sí mi corazón, Emma… sí la delicadeza de nuestro tiempo juntas – sonrió mientras se sacaba la cadena que rodeaba su cuello. El pendiente era una pequeña estrella. -. Sé que debe estar donde sólo Dios sabrá, pero tú y yo la tendremos siempre con nosotras, así como nos tendremos una a la otra – sonrió con pesar mientras le mostraba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Eran estrellas, todas de distintos colores. Miró la estrella que ahora colgaba de su cuello y vio los pequeños brillos que desprendían. -. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue, tienes mi correo y yo el tuyo. Cualquier cambio te avisaré… volveré en cuanto menos te des cuenta, lo prometo.

\- No te asustes si un día aparezco en tu casa – dijo lloriqueando y Cora le palmeó la espalda al acercarse -. Señora…

\- Gracias por hacer a mi hija sonreír de esa manera, Emma. Haremos lo posible por volver.

Cora la abrazó y las jóvenes volvieron a abrazarse con el anhelo de un reencuentro rápido. Emma cerró los ojos, deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Regina y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

\- Te voy a ir a buscar.

\- Te prometo lo mismo.

El aviso del vuelo a Nueva York resonó en el aeropuerto y se besaron rápidamente antes de que Regina se alejara abrazada a Cora. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran difíciles? ¿Por qué le tocó separarse de ella? La mirada de Regina se cruzó con la esmeralda una última vez y un te amo fue susurrado por las dos.

Emma amaneció con el teléfono pegado a la almohada, al otro día apenas había comido y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó acostada en la alfombra de la sala con su nuevo amigo electrónico que sonó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

\- ¿Emma?

\- Regina – sonrió y su corazón se aceleró.

\- Te extraño.

Las llamadas se sucedían casi a diario, en horarios extraños y con al menos hora y media de parloteo. Sabían que la tarifa telefónica iba a doler después, pero la distancia que cortaba era importante para dos corazones que se encontraban demasiado lejos.

Emma terminó el año escolar con las mejores notas que pudo, sabiendo que eso a Regina le hubiera gustado ver. Se lo contó y recibió muchos besos que hubiera deseado fueran en la mejilla o en los labios. A veces se llamaban solo para oír la respiración de la otra, sólo para eso, para disfrazar la distancia de una cercanía dolorosa.

Regina terminó el colegio con mención honorifica por ser el primer mejor promedio. Emma terminó como una alumna que se esforzó demasiado. Lo celebraron hablando por horas y horas hasta que Regina se quedó dormida y Emma se durmió oyéndola respirar acompasadamente. Ambas habían faltado al baile de graduación por falta de pareja y ganas, por no aclarar que ni siquiera se esforzaron en buscar.

\- ¿qué haces? – preguntó con interés mientras se echaba en la cama.

\- Estoy viendo nuestras fotos… - sonrió con melancolía a una foto donde Emma está quitándose la crema chantillí que tenía en el cabello cortesía de cierta morena – encontré unas de tu cumpleaños.

\- Dios mío… esas fotos son crueles.

\- Sí, son mi arma secreta.

\- ¿lo son?

\- Sí. Podría subirlas a Facebook.

\- Estoy jodida.

\- Lo sé. Oye, ¿qué dirías de un corte de cabello?

\- ¿estás loca?

\- No.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Tal vez un poco.

\- Ya me lo creía.

El verano no dio ni una oportunidad de viajar puesto que cada una fue buscando una universidad, preparando los ingresos y el papeleo. Regina entró a la carrera de derecho, Emma a turismo y hotelería. Los horarios de las llamadas empezaron a cambiar, los días también hasta que había semanas enteras en que no se hablaban. Facebook y los demás sitios web agilizaban los trámites de comunicación pero las clases parecían consumirlas.

\- Rubia, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

\- Extraño demasiado a Regina.

\- Cariño…

\- Lo siento, sé que no te incumbe ni que debería estar llorando tan tarde – murmuró, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Yo te voy a enviar a Nueva York en cuanto tenga dinero, ¿oíste? Le cobraré a Regina todo esto.

La rubia sonrió pero el dolor de su pecho no desapareció. Al día siguiente tenían un baile y realmente tenía ganas de ir pero con Regina.

\- ¿podrías ponerte en deuda ya y traerme a Regina para mañana?

\- Pides mucho, la hora te está afectando. Venga, a dormir que mañana voy a llevarte yo.

\- Ruby lo habría hecho.

\- Ruby esto, Ruby aquello... ve a buscarla.

\- Claro, iré a buscarla a ella cuando no puedo ir ni por mi novia.

Regina cerró el móvil con fastidio al ver la hora y saber que le quedaban tres más antes de volver a casa.

\- ¿qué tal si dejas de preocuparte tanto?

\- Extraño a Emma, ¿algún problema? Quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, quiero que sea verano e irme.

\- ¿en serio vas a irte?

\- Sí. No puedo más sin tenerla cerca de mí – susurró, el brazo de Kristin rodeándole los hombros.

\- Yo te voy a ayudar.

 _[Regina Mills]_

 _¿Sigues en la misma dirección?_

 _[Emma Swan]_

 _Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _[Regina Mills]_

 _Ya vas a ver lo que te va a llegar en unos días ;)_

 _[Emma Swan]_

 _¿Eres tú envuelta en chocolate?_

 _[Regina Mills]_

 _Emma, no me jodas -.-'_

Emma cerró la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Lily, dándose el pie con una caja cuando giró. _**REGINA TE AMA**_ resaltaba con fibra roja y dibujos alrededor. Dejó los cuadernos y los apuntes a un lado para tirarse al piso y abrir la caja desesperada con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dentro se encontró con un sweater mullido que tenía el perfume de Regina, ese que tanto había extrañado. Lo mantuvo cerca de su nariz por mucho rato y luego se lo puso. Un frasco de su perfume y cuadros, muchos cuadros con muchas fotos. El corazón de Emma ardía de forma bonita, como en su primer beso, como en cada momento vivido junto a esa mujer. Empezó a colocar los cuadros por todos los lugares posibles.

\- ¿por qué hay tanto olor a fruta?

\- Es Regina – dijo alegre, mirando con devoción una foto reciente de la morena.

\- ¿qué? – miró hacia todos lados y luego frunció la boca - ¿dónde está?

\- Oh… no, no vino. Me envió todo esto.

Lily se pasó la tarde preguntándole todo sobre los momentos en las fotos, todo sobre cómo fue estar juntas.

\- Tenía la sensación de ser eterna cuando estaba tomándole la mano o tocándole el pelo, como que no había tiempo, que iba a estar con ella siempre, sintiéndome feliz.

\- La quieres, eh.

\- Ni te imaginas.

\- ¿no será raro?

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- Que ella vuelva y no se conozcan… ya sabes, la gente cambia.

\- Hablamos todos los días.

\- Emma…

La rubia se sentó mirando al piso, sus dedos jugando nerviosamente. ¿Habría cambiado Regina? ¿Habría cambiado ella? la sola idea de no conocer a la Regina que se había ido hacia dos años la torturaba. ¿Y si sus gestos no eran los mismos? ¿Y si su sabor había cambiado con la distancia? ¿Y si…?

\- No, Lily, ella no ha cambiado. Me lo dice el corazón.

Entró al baile con Lily al lado pero no se sintió muy cómoda, había mucha gente pero no quien ella quería. Se imaginó a ambas bailando, disfrutando sin ningún problema, sin miles de kilómetros de por medio. Un muchacho la sacó a bailar pero no duró mucho, su cabeza maquinaba a mil por hora así que se excusó diciendo que quería algo de beber. Encontró una silla cerca de la entrada y buscó su teléfono en la bolsa.

 _Hola Gina, ¿cómo estás? Sé que es tarde,_

 _pero te extraño. Estoy en una fiesta a la que_

 _Lily me ha obligado a venir. Quisiera que_

 _estuvieras aquí._

La noche se ceñía como un corsé sobre la ciudad, las estrellas estaban firmes allá arriba. Sus pasos se aceleraron en la oscuridad de la entrada de esa conocida casa, sentía su aliento entrecortarse con cada metro que se acortaba. Metros… ¿quién diría? Regina cruzó la sala con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro al reconocer esa cabellera rubia ahora salvajemente ondulada, el corazón se agitaba de forma incontrolable, como un cachorro cuando ve a su dueño después de varias horas.

\- ¡Emma! – pero la rubia parecía no oírla así que intentó más fuerte - ¡Emma! ¡Swan!

\- ¡Regina! – el grito que recibió en la oreja la hizo despertarse de golpe.

\- Con un demonio Graham.

\- Lo siento, nena, pero estabas gritando.

\- Yo…

\- Sé que es por Emma, pero tranquilízate. Ya irás a verla.

\- El tiempo parece no correr, necesito irme, la extraño demasiado.

El móvil vibró en la mesa de luz y ambos giraron la cabeza. La sonrisa en los labios de la morena era de nostalgia y alegría a la vez.

\- Ha gastado demasiado tiempo en un mensaje para que tú no lo abras y me lo leas ya mismo, doctora Mills.

Regina rodó los ojos y abrió el mensaje mordiéndose el labio. La extrañaba tanto. Ella también quería estar allí, ella quería bailar de su mano, tomarla de la cintura, besar sus labios. Las lágrimas aparecieron y Graham le frotó el brazo.

\- El destino las juntó por alguna razón, cariño, no dejes que unos números las separe.

Emma sonrió encantada al recibir la respuesta un rato después.

 _Hola cariño, estoy bien, y me alegra que tú te estés despejando._

 _Yo por mi parte tengo trabajos y exámenes en poco tiempo._

 _Daría todo por estar ahí, pero ya tendremos nuestro propio baile ;)._

 _Te amo, nos veremos en cuanto_

 _menos te des cuenta._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas! Tan de madrugada como siempre. Quería darles las gracias por leer y comentarlo, no sólo acá sino también a las que me lo dijeron en twitter. Está el final. Tuve un problema con la otra computadora así que ha sido toda una odisea esto pero ojalá que esto satisfaga las expectativas que espero no tengan. Besos y gracias por leer.

* * *

ON OUR WAY

* * *

\- Regina, ¿estás segura? – la voz de su madre era temerosa.

\- Simplemente quiero verla mamá… la extraño. – se ató los cordones de las zapatillas antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro.

\- Lo sé cariño pero…

\- Vuelvo en un rato, te amo – le besó la mejilla y salió con prisas.

El aire húmedo le rozaba las mejillas a medida que se dirigía a la universidad. Un nerviosismo lejano pero que había conocido el día que vio a Emma con otros ojos la invadió. ¿Tanto se podía amar a alguien? Porque a Emma jamás la había olvidado, simplemente no pudo a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia y las personas como la rubia le había dicho. Porque Emma era irremplazable, tan única y su forma de quererla durante esos días, semanas y pocos meses fue muy pura que no se la había podido arrancar del alma.

Un mensaje le llegó y pensando en el diablo...

 _Emma: Quiero llamarte, ¿podrá ser?_

 _Regina: por supuesto, cosi._

Unos segundos después la voz de Emma llegó a sus oídos, robándole el aliento.

\- En tu vida vuelvas a decirme cosi.

\- Lo siento, cosi. ¿cómo estás?

\- Eres lo peor.

\- Si llamaste para insul…

\- No, no. ¿qué estás haciendo? Yo ya estoy libre de clases y quería hablar contigo un rato.

\- Pues ahora estoy con veinte minutos de ventaja – se paró en el borde de la acera y levantó la mano, llamando a un taxi. -. Voy a la universidad.

\- Me alegra oír eso… - miró por la ventana de su cuarto y se mordió el labio - ¿cuándo vendrás? Yo apenas estoy cubriendo mis gastos… me encantaría ir pero…

\- Ni se te ocurra. Ya veremos cuando voy – se acomodó antes de apartar el teléfono y darle la dirección al conductor -, pero no te preocupes. Tenemos tiempo.

\- Lo dices como si ya no hubiéramos gastado mucho.

\- Emma… perdón.

\- Está bien… sólo amanecí muy sentimental. Lo siento.

\- Dejemos de disculparnos – un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios -. ¿cómo están tus padres?

\- Bien, mamá está de vacaciones por dos semanas en el hospital y papá sigue trabajando. Yo… esto es tonto porque si bien nos hemos visto por Skype y todo eso… hoy amanecí extrañándote más que nunca. Tu voz en mi oído, tus labios en mi piel… como me hacías sentir cuando te dormías sobre mí en los días de invierno después de clases; tenía el mundo más bonito entre mis brazos en esos momentos- suspiró con fuerza, aguantando las lágrimas –. A veces siento que es demasiado lo que esto me duele.

Regina se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del buzo, el taxista la miró por el retrovisor pero lo ignoró. El corazón parecía recibirlatigazos con cada una de aquellas palabras. ¿Tan cruel era el destino para tenerlas a ambas en esa situación?

\- No estoy diciéndote esto para que te sientas mal… simplemente quiero que sepas que sigue doliendo, que te sigo amando y que te voy a esperar todo el tiempo del mundo. Que me sigues importando, que esto sigue significando todo para mí.

\- Te amo, Emma – y Emma había colgado antes de echarse a llorar.

El taxista se detuvo frente a la universidad pero no se apresuró a pedirle el dinero, la observó a través del retrovisor y apretó los labios.

\- Cualquiera que sea la situación, va a cambiar. Las cosas malas no duran para siempre, tampoco lo hacen las buenas lamentablemente pero a las malas se les puede pelear. Solo… hay que mantenerse fuerte – sonrió con los labios juntos mientras se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

\- G… gracias – la sonrisa que brotó en los labios de Regina fue pequeña pero sincera.

Lily tiró de ella para que entraran a clases, ligeras de abrigos y con ojeras por las noches largas de estudio.

\- La falta de sueño me hace oír cosas – murmuró Emma mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- Éramos Eric y yo, Emma – la picó.

\- Mierda – su cabeza cayó sobre la mochila. El salón se fue llenando de voces y después entró la profesora taconeando -. Vino histérica.

\- Buenos días. Hoy voy a ver sus presentaciones sobre el impacto tanto de la cultura, la política y el nivel de tecnología para los escenarios internacionales.

\- Estoy jodida – suspiró, sacando su pen drive y rezando por haber copiado el documento la semana anterior.

Regina durmió poco y nada la noche anterior a su último examen, había ido a dormir temprano pero fue inútil. El aire cálido parecía ahogarla y la luz se había ido en gran parte. Abrió las ventanas y se asomó a mirar la luna creciente. Buscó su celular y se encontró con señal así que se animó a enviarle un mensaje a Emma.

 _If you look at the moon right now,_

 _she'll tell you how much_

 _I love you._

Emma saltó de la cama buscando abrir la ventana que quedaba a los pies. Siempre se decían eso aunque fuera cliché, porque siempre tenían el mismo sol, el mismo cielo, la misma luna conectándolas. Pero Emma sabía que era algo más fuerte. Eran las marcas que habían dejado sus labios en sus mejillas, el ardor de sus dedos en sus brazos y su cuello, las cosquillas de su cabello oscuro cuando dormía sobre su pecho.

\- ¿qué demonios haces?

\- Es Regina – sonrió, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas.

\- ¿qué haces que no la llamas?

Lily salió pretextando encontrarse con un chico pero Emma sabía que sólo le estaba dando espacio. Aunque quizás no… porque iba bastante decente para ser las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Habría siquiera dormido? Marcó su número y en pocos segundos la risa clara y dulce de Regina la recibía.

\- Sabía que ibas a hacer eso.

\- Sigues sabiéndolo todo.

\- Tal vez – se acomodó en el marco de la ventana y miró hacia arriba -. Mándale un beso a la luna que lo recibo yo.

\- Tú solo quieres mis besos.

\- Y tú los míos – miró hacia atrás, la cama de Graham aún estaba vacía -, ¿qué haces el jueves?

\- Nada… creo. Tenemos exámenes la semana que viene y estamos libres.

\- Yo termino mañana – su reloj marcaba las once -. Perdón por despertarte.

\- Eso ya lo sé y me alegra mucho. Les vas a patear el trasero a todos. Y no importa.

\- Emma no hables así – rió con la ansiedad ardiéndole en el pecho.

\- Cuidado la señorita que no suelta tacos – sus ojos se fijaron en la medialuna.

\- Pero no siempre como tú.

\- Pero no tienes nada que criticarme así que cállate. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Por nada. Tengo algo en mente pero lo haremos cuando termines de presentar exámenes – volvió hasta la cama y se sentó.

\- Regina…

\- Es algo importante así que más vale no distraerte.

\- Me vas a dejar con la duda y va a ser peor.

\- Solo piensa en mí y lo olvidarás.

\- Problema resuelto – sonrió y lanzó un beso al aire -. Ahí te va.

\- Voy por el – con rapidez deshizo sus pasos y miró la luna que parecía brillar más que nunca -. Te amo.

\- Te amo muchísimo.

Julio y el verano estaban completamente instalados, ya no tenía clases pero no podía volver a casa. Quería disfrutar un poco de Liverpool, disfrutar todo lo que no pudo durante el primer semestre. Juntó sus cosas dentro de las cajas con sumo cuidado de no doblar las hojas de los libros. No quería verlos por el resto de las vacaciones. Iban a quedarse en la universidad ese verano, Lily no tenía ganas de volver a casa y además Ruby y August pasarían por la ciudad unos días. Sus padres vendrían en unas semanas así que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Excepto Regina. Regina no estaba bien porque Regina no estaba con ella, sino en alguna playa de Florida. Sus padres no la habían dejado viajar para verse por ende sería otro año sin tenerla cerca.

\- Claro que no… tengo cosas que arreglar – Lily abrió la puerta y Eric entró tras ella.

\- Emma, dile a Lily que estaría bien irnos a la playa.

\- Eh… sí, claro.

\- Emma…

\- Venga Lily, casi no sales.

\- Habló la social.

\- Que yo no salga porque estoy medio deprimida es otra cosa.

\- Yo voy si vas con nosotros – se cruzó de brazos. El cabello chocolate le caía lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y llevaba una visera.

\- …

\- Emma…

\- Está bien.

Lily salió de nuevo dejando a Eric con Emma, bueno, con el cuerpo de Emma porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

\- Hey… hey… ¡Emma!

\- ¿qué?

\- Sabes… Lily me gusta… y…

\- Oh no amigo, alto ahí. Soy un asco de celestina.

\- Pero…

\- Dile y ya, ¿no? No va a comerte… creo – frunció las cejas y luego sonrió -. Aunque quizás tienes suerte y sí lo hace – su tono fue por demás de sugerente y el muchacho se puso rojo.

Emma y Eric estaban frente del edificio del campus donde se quedaban, esperando a Lily que había vuelto a buscar alguna estupidez; según palabras de la rubia.

\- Bien, todo listo – se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa -. En media hora vamos a estar tocando arena caliente.

El aire salado, la inmensidad del mar y el cielo celeste le recordaban a Regina de forma espantosa. Se quitó las zapatillas y tendió una toalla debajo de la sombrilla de Lily.

\- Oye, ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las dos y cuarto – se anudó fuerte el sostén del bikini antes de quitarse la camiseta - ¿estará fría el agua?

\- ¡Esto está delicioso! – gritó Eric, tenía agua hasta el pecho.

Sacó un sándwich y el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje o alguna llamada pero nada. No hablaban desde hacía al menos quince horas. Bien, eso quizás era algo controlador pero ya la extrañaba. Miró a Lily y a Eric tirarse agua y saltarse mutuamente, hundiendo al otro, y celosamente deseó que ellos fueran ellas. Se quitó la camiseta y fue al agua. De nada iba a servirle estar ahí, dándole vueltas a algo sin solución.

Regina dejó el bolso sobre la cama y suspiró audiblemente. ¿Alguna vez el tiempo se detendría y volvería atrás, quedándose en los buenos momentos? Viendo a su alrededor constató que era casi imposible. Su espalda tocó el mullido colchón y un gemido de cansancio salió de su garganta. Emma estaría ocupada, eso seguro así que decidió no llamarla. Podía esperar un rato más. La ciudad era bonita pero extraña a la vez, no se sentía en su lugar.

Emma bajó del taxi sintiéndose una bolsa de agua con pies. Eric le iba diciendo algo a Lily pero no le prestó mucha atención. Andaba raro y enamorado, y lo último era lo peor.

\- Emma… yo… voy con Eric, un segundo, ¿va?

\- Pero qué… - los dos le tiraron sus mochilas y se marcharon sin decirle nada más - ¡Consíganse un cuarto!

\- ¡Cállate rubia!

\- Par de idiotas…- suspiró, sus ojos fijos en los edificios frente a ella.

La puerta se abrió y entró refunfuñando, tirando las mochilas al piso mientras se miraba los pies.

\- Pedazo de… ¿por qué demonios no se van a…?

\- ¡Emma no hables así!

Su cuerpo se petrificó, su mano sobre la hoja de la puerta y el corazón bombeándole a mil. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír? No. Ella estaba en Florida. Ella estaba en la playa. Solo la extrañaba demasiado y estaba muy sensible. Ella no podía. Ella…

\- ¿Regina? – las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos antes siquiera de levantar la cabeza.

\- Hola, cariño – sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y sus propias lágrimas cayeron sobre los hombros desnudos de Emma mientras la sujetaba con fuerza -. Te extrañé tanto.

El sonido triste de su corazón de repente había sido reemplazado por sus risas, por gritos bajo la lluvia en un verano lejano, por su respiración, por su voz y los ladridos de Ciro discutiendo por un cojín. Giró entre esos brazos y sus labios se reconocieron con furia, con el anhelo guardado por horas, semanas, meses de distancia. El cabello de Regina no le llegaba a más de la nuca, sus ojos cerrados dejaban escapar gotas de felicidad mientras saboreaba esos besos que tanto había extrañado. El aire empezaba a faltar cuando decidieron que era hora de alejarse. Emma se prendía a ella como un koala y eso le gustaba.

\- Cosi…

\- Dios, se oye tan bien – sollozó, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

\- Dijiste que no te gustaba.

\- Lo dije solo para fastidiarte – el segundo en que sus ojos se conectaron con lo de la morena todo el mundo volvió a tener sentido -. Dime que no es un sueño.

\- No, no lo es – la besó de nuevo, con ternura, como antes.

\- Pues entonces que no lo sea – la abrazó con tanta fuerza que le dolía, pero no era ella, era su corazón demostrando la añoranza.

Cayeron abrazadas en la cama de Emma, Regina sobre ella como antes, su aroma mezclándose con un perfume nuevo. Era más suave que antes, el aire estaba viciándose con su respiración y le gustaba. Sus dedos recorrieron su espalda tiernamente un millón de veces, tal vez más. Hacía calor pero no le importaba. Se observaban, los ojos chocolates iban y venían en el rostro de Emma como queriendo descubrir todos los pequeños cambios a lo largo del tiempo, sus dedos jugaban con el cabello rubio y ondulado, quizás tan ondulado como en su sueño.

\- Cualquier cosa que esté pasando afuera puede seguir que a mí no me importa – le sonrió la joven de ojos esmeralda, cambiando su espalda por sus mejillas -. Yo sabía que estabas algo loca pero no pensé que tanto…

\- Tenía tantas ganas de verte qu…

\- ¿cómo se te ocurre cortarte el cabello?

\- … no te puedo creer – rió, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. La respiración le hacía cosquillas a Emma. Amaba ese sonido, sus cuerdas vocales haciendo sonar su alma.

\- Me gusta… me gusta todo de ti, dios mío, todo.

\- Lo sé. A mí me gustas tú aunque estés llena de arena y con el cabello mojado – se inclinó sobre ella y le robó un beso. Tenía los ojos centellantes.

Lily no volvió sino horas después, diciéndoles que iría a dormir con Ashley, una joven de la carrera pero que no estaba en su grupo de estudio.

\- ¿y Eric?

\- Va a salir con uno de esos raros que él llama amigos.

\- Que les guste prácticamente vivir en el puerto no significa que sean raros – apretó a Regina contra ella y la morena sonrió -. Las dos me deben, sépanlo. Casi me muero.

\- No te mandé a Nueva York como prometí pero deje que entrara y voy a dejar que duerma en mi cama.

\- ¿quién dijo que va a dormir en tu cama? – las cejas de la rubia se alzaron.

\- Oh dios, cuantos detalles que no te pregunté. Hasta luego. No usen mi cama entonces – y se había ido.

Emma miró a Regina con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y tiró de ella, subiéndola a su cuerpo de nuevo.

\- Vamos a cenar afuera. Mañana vamos a ir a la playa. Quiero pasar toda la tarde contigo en el parque… quiero hacer tanto contigo – le besó los labios y Regina se acomodó a horcajadas sobre ella.

\- Yo también – se mordió el labio con los ojos ahora oscuros.

La rubia se lamió los labios. Pese a todo pronóstico aún no se sentía preparada para aquello… fue todo tan de golpe que cualquier ápice de excitación quedó olvidado.

\- Yo… no… - las mejillas se le cubrieron de rojo y la morena rió.

\- Estoy bromeando… aunque nada sería mejor que tú – le robó un beso antes de echarse sobre ella -. Te he esperado todo este tiempo, podría esperar mucho más si tú quieres.

\- Creo que sería lo mejor.

Regina se quedó dormida en cuanto salió del baño con el aroma de su champú y jabón. Emma la rodeó con los brazos y la pegó hacia ella, encajando sus caderas contra las suyas, su nariz metiéndose en su corto cabello. Apenas durmió aunque su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso. Sentía cada parte de su piel arder teniéndola ahí, dormida y suavecita, de nuevo completando el rompecabezas de dos piezas que eran. Ella tenía razón, Regina no había cambiado sino en físico. Tenía las curvas más definidas, los pómulos y la barbilla más duros, dándole de alguna manera un tono más maduro a su rostro. Los labios seguían siendo carnosos, rojos y con su cicatriz de adorno. Le acarició el brazo con la punta de los dedos y besó su nuca.

\- Te amo.

Regina y el color de la arena eran algo que combinaba y casi lo había olvidado. Regina corriendo por la costa, huyendo de ella y finalmente Regina con agua clara y fría debajo de ella, sonriéndole y mirándola con todo el amor del mundo, su respiración agitada haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Siempre se había sentido así, siempre se iba a sentir así porque, aun sabiendo que no debía jugar con esa palabra, el corazón le decía que rompiese las reglas. Ahora tenía que anotar en sus cosas que amaba:

Regina + Formby.

El verdor del Sefton Park también le quedaba bien Regina y su mirada chocolate, su cabello azabache y rebelde. Caminaron por los senderos dándose besos tímidos y contándose pequeñeces que habían olvidado en las llamadas telefónicas. Graham estaba empezando a ver a un muchacho de la universidad, la ayudaba con algunas cosas y solían dormir juntos cuando Regina la extrañaba mucho.

\- … pero ni si mamá durmiera conmigo, cosa que hizo – la miró a los ojos y sonrió -, dejaría de extrañarte. Nunca lo hice. Se sentía bonito tener a alguien al lado pensando que eras tú.

\- Lily no duerme conmigo porque ella me empujó dormida la vez que lo intentamos y me hice un chichón en la frente – frunció el morro y Regina rió.

Recorrieron Liverpool de noche, dadas de la mano, sintiéndose únicas en aquel lugar tan agitado.

El calor de la mano de Regina la transportaba a un mundo perfecto, sin dolor, sin problemas, sin nada más que su mirada chocolate y su enorme sonrisa. Pasaron por cada punto dedicado a los Beatles, cenaron en un restaurante con vista al rio y volvieron a pie al campus.

\- ¿voy a quedarme aquí las dos semanas?

\- Sí… ¿o quieres ir a otro lugar? – su mirada se llenó de dudas de golpe.

\- No. Pero Lily… realmente no quiero incomodarlas.

\- Lily se pasa el día afuera, cariño. No te preocupes. Además tu duermes conmigo, ni siquiera usamos su cama.

Regina abrió las dos ventanas del cuarto y buscó algo en su bolso. Era cuadrado y pequeño, alargado como un control remoto.

\- Estuve pensando en esto, de hecho te lo iba a preguntar aquel jueves que tú no pudiste… ahora creo que no debería dártelo porque hay muchas razones para no hacerlo, empezando porque me debo ir por otra temporada– murmuró, sentándose en la cama de Lily -. Pero he decidido que perder tiempo no es algo que tengamos que hacer, la situación ya nos lo quita – sus ojos se dirigieron a Emma, una tímida mueca reinaba en su boca -. Tenemos historia detrás de nosotras, una de las más raras, si bien no es la única creo que le patearíamos el trasero a muchas – la rubia sonrió y se paró frente a ella. El cabello lo tenía húmedo y dejaba caer pequeñas gotitas en el parqué -. Por eso y por todo lo que me haces sentir, Emma, porque has hecho que mi vida tenga una razón para vencer a la muerte, por hacer que buscarte y volver a ti sea mi mayor necesidad, por eso y por ser tú… - rompió el pequeño paquete para sacar una cadenita con un anillo de oro blanco en ella - ¿quisieras guardarme un lugar en tu vida para siempre? ¿dejarías que yo sostenga tu corazón ahora? ¿quisieras descubrir cada rincón de esta tierra de mi mano e ir cada noche a dormir junto a mí? Emma, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban brillantes y gotas saladas escurrían desde sus ojos, perdiéndose en su sonrisa que temblaba demasiado para un momento tan perfecto. ¿Acaso no era perfecta? ¿Acaso su Regina no era lo más bonito de la vida? Su corazón volvía a sentirse en llama, por millonésima vez junto a Regina, sólo por Regina.

\- Tú lo sabes todo, Regina. ¿para qué siquiera me lo preguntas? – se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de la morena.

\- Emma…

\- Cuando empecé a verte con los ojos que los amantes se ven, cuando comprendí que quererte era algo esencial para mi existencia, me prometí romper cualquier record queriéndote – le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó a darle un beso -. Cuando te fuiste ese lunes y no volví a ver tu sonrisa a dos centímetros de distancia como estaba acostumbrada, me prometí siempre buscarte. Cuando ayer por la tarde te volví a tener entre mis brazos, cuando vi tus ojos achicarse y llenarse de pequeñas arrugas a los lados mientras reías, me prometí no dejarte ir y pelear por lo que tenemos. Ya no voy a tener miedo, Regina, ya no voy a respetar ninguna regla. Sí, sí, sí. Siempre es el tiempo que quiero durar contigo, siempre quiero que sea sinónimo de nosotras. Siempre quiero morir y vivir por ti. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, nunca voy a permitir que nos roben nuestro amor, nunca voy a dejar que unos números nos separen. Tenemos un largo camino de vuelta a casa, Regina, pero podemos completarlo – sus manos rodearon las de la morena y le sonrió -. Y lo haremos juntas porque acepto ser tu esposa.

Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso mientras Regina le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, las manos de Emma en sus caderas. El mundo nunca se sintió tan en calma como en ese momento, aunque en su interior el sentimiento del amor en su máxima expresión se encendía.

\- Me vuelves loca – le sonrió Regina, cerrando los ojos y recostando su frente con la de la rubia. Sus dedos jugaban con la cadenita que sostenía la estrella. En su dedo brillaban las del anillo -. Aún la tienes.

\- Es nuestra, ¿recuerdas? Cada vez que la miro, hace que mi corazón tiemble hasta querer quebrarse. Era lo único que hacía que sintiera que estabas contra mi piel.

Bajaron las calles de Liverpool con los dedos entrelazados, Ruby y August estaban esperándolos en la parada de buses. El sol estaba en lo alto pero había nubes que anunciaban una posible tormenta desde el norte. Regina se pegó a Emma y respiró contra su cuello, haciéndola reír.

\- No hagas eso – le dijo bajito la rubia, frotando su nariz con la de ella.

\- Me gusta como ríes.

\- A mí me gusta como tú ríes.

\- Pero tu risa es más linda – sus pasos las llevaron alrededor de la estación. Emma se fijó en todos lados, pero terminó llamando la atención cuando gritó, sintiendo un cuerpo lanzarse sobre ella.

\- ¡No me jodan chicas! – gritó la morena con emoción.

\- ¡Ruby por favor! – chilló Regina, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su mejilla, jalando su cabeza contra su hombro.

\- Las extrañé mucho, no jodan, no jodan.

\- ¿quieres dejar de decir eso y abrazarnos decentemente? – gruñó Emma, zafándose de ella -. Soy yo o ustedes están locas.

\- ¿por qué? – su brazo se curvó alrededor de los hombros de Regina y le llenó de besos la cabeza.

\- Tú te haces mechas, Regina que se corta el cabello… me caen mal.

\- Yo no, ¿verdad? – August la levantó del piso y los cuatro rieron.

Las nubes estaban definitivamente allí al medio día, oscureciendo el cielo tan celeste al que estaban acostumbradas. Los brazos de Regina estaban siendo recorridos por las yemas de los dedos de la rubia, refugiada entre sus piernas y contra su pecho se sentía en el lugar correcto del mundo. Sólo le quedaban dos días antes de irse y la misma tristeza de hacía dos años había vuelto.

\- Quisiera detener el tiempo por ti – se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente -; hacer que te quedaras y que los números no estuvieran entre nosotras.

\- ¿por qué me lees la mente?

\- Porque te conozco.

\- No has cambiado.

\- Tú tampoco. Aunque desearía que lo hubieras hecho un poquito, así tendría algo más que descubrir de ti, para obsesionarme. Cuando Lily me dijo que quizás tú hubieras cambiado me dio miedo, pero ya no me preocuparé por eso. Seguirás siendo Regina.

\- Sí, eso siempre.

Los besos tímidos dieron paso a unos más atrevidos, las manos de Emma se colaron bajo su camiseta.

\- Despacio… - le acarició el cuello con la punta de los dedos antes de levantarse un poco y mirarla a la cara – creo que si lo hacemos, vamos a querer más y en estos momentos es imposible.

\- No quiero que te vayas sin haberte tenido en mí, conmigo – susurró y no hubo más razones para negarse a sus ojos.

El calor del cuerpo de Regina la rodeaba esa tarde, afuera seguía lloviendo y la morena estaba durmiendo sobre ella, su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Había sido magnífico, tomar con ternura una pureza guardada para la otra, un acto íntimo que se lo regalaron entre sí. Había sido magnífico hacerle el amor y recibir lo mismo a cambio.

Se quedaron mirando el atardecer desde una de las dunas en Formby, el silencio era completo y el mar parecía estar congelado frente a sus ojos.

\- Veré si puedo trabajar – dijo la rubia después de un largo rato, la cabeza de Regina descansaba en su pecho -. La próxima iré yo.

\- No hace falta Emma. Vendré, eso no lo dudes, al menos que surja algo familiar. De todas formas lo sabrás.

\- Te voy a extrañar.

\- Volveremos, ¿recuerdas? Ahora más que nunca – le levantó la mano, tocando el dedo anular de la rubia.

Emma tenía el anillo esta vez, Regina la cadena. La promesa estaba de nuevo allí, con fuerzas renovadas.

\- ¿me llamarás cuando llegues?

\- Claro – le sonrió, abrazándola. Esta vez parecía más duro irse.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Se besaron con la dulzura tan característica de un amor que está en lo mejor de su época. Regina tomó su bolso y apretó la mano de la rubia antes de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Entonces… ¿siempre? ¿nunca?

\- Siempre juntas, nunca vamos a renunciar.

Regina subió al autobús y el cielo volvió a teñirse de gris en la vida de Emma desde ese momento.

Los días comenzaron a correr de nuevo, el mundo jamás se había detenido. Regina volvió a casa, Emma empezó a salir más porque estar ahí, ver la cama y las nuevas fotos con Regina, sentir su perfume en las sábanas por más que las lavara una y otra vez empezaba a enloquecerla.

\- Hola cariño – sonrió Mary Margaret, abrazándola. La gente se aceleraba por salir de la terminal pero Emma sólo quería quedarse allí, no despegarse de su madre.

\- Hola mamá – suspiró, la mano de David haciéndole círculos en la espalda -. Adivina quién está comprometida.

Las clases comenzaron antes de siquiera pensarlo. Los libros salieron de sus cajas, las hojas borroneadas y las horas largas frente al monitor habían vuelto con furia. El café caliente que ahuyentaba los días fríos ahora ya no surgía efecto porque seguramente Regina alejaría el frío con su calor. Si tan solo estuviera allí.

Regina siguió buscando meter todas las materias en un año, con suerte terminaría en cinco años si seguía a un ritmo bastante exigente. Sabía que podía pero había momentos en que los labios de Emma sobre su cuello parecían volver a reproducirse, en que su risa hacía eco en el silencio que los consumía a ella y a Graham, entonces salía en busca de aire y los estudios quedaban olvidados por unas horas.

Las llamadas por skype empezaron a ser más comunes, aunque sus llamadas telefónicas en la madrugada o medio del día no cesaron.

\- ¿crees que si me tiño de rojo el cabello me quedará bien? – preguntó con las fotocopias esparcidas en la mesa del café donde estaba. Hacía frio y el cuarto de la universidad parecía una lúgubre cárcel.

\- Emma, está bien que yo me corté el cabello pero lo tuyo ya es extremo, aunque…

\- Termino haciendo lo que quiero, lo sé – rió, remarcando algunas oraciones - . Odio hacer resúmenes.

\- No es necesario que lo digas – dio otra vuelta a su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo -. He ganado dos casos esta semana, puedes felicitarme.

\- En realidad haría otra cosa pero estamos en público – susurró al parlante del móvil y Regina rió.

\- Tonta – se fijó en que Graham no estuviera por ningún lado y suspiró -. Es tonto… hasta adolescente, pero ¿quisieras hacerlo por teléfono?

\- Dios, Regina – los colores asaltaron su rostro y rió -. Lo intentaremos algún día. Ahora hace mucho frio.

\- Está bien… disculpa si te incomodé.

\- No pasa nada, de hecho estuve pensándolo.

El frío pasó a ser insoportable una vez que llegaron las nevadas. Regina se pasaba el día metida en el cuarto, con la calefacción prendida hasta que la apagaban y ahí se llenaba de mantas para mantenerse caliente y despierta, leyendo y releyendo sus deberes. Extrañaba a Emma y su calor, n esos momentos le hacía más falta que nunca.

\- Voy a hacer la licenciatura. Serán dos años más, pero lo haré – le dijo Emma un fin de semana largo mientras volvía a casa para estar con sus padres.

\- Eso es hermoso, cariño – sonrió con el corazón muy ligero.

\- ¿qué harás estos días?

\- Pues volví a casa, mamá no pudo ir esta vez por ende tendré que ir yo.

\- Eso suena bien.

\- Sí, veré tus otras fotos.

\- No me hagas esto – rió, trenzándose el cabello. Era viernes por la tarde así que tenía tiempo para pensar donde ir -. Voy a salir hoy y me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo.

\- No me hables de salir, sólo quiero dormir – gimoteó, recostando la cabeza en el asiento del tren.

\- Salir, salir, salir, salir – repitió cantarinamente.

Regina giró la cabeza para ver cuánta gente iba a esa hora pero estaba mayormente vacío así que acercó el micrófono a su boca y sonrió antes de hablar.

\- Hacerte el amor, hacerte el amor, hacerte el amor.

Las fiestas fueron perfectas para hablar hasta tarde. Emma se dormía alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana todos los días y sabía que su rendimiento en la época de exámenes iba a apestar debido a eso.

Las clases volvieron y cortaron su comunicación más que nunca, algún mensaje por la mañana o por la noche. Llamadas de quince minutos o menos. Días enteros sin hablar.

\- Me va a explotar el cerebro.

\- Odio todo esto – gruñó Lily, echándose junto a Emma.

\- ¿y Eric?

\- Está quejándose en su cuarto.

\- ¿cuándo le vas a decir que sí?

\- No soy tan fácil como tú – rió y Emma le puso una almohada en la cara -. Ya… tengo miedo de joderlo todo.

\- No va a suceder eso.

Cada cumpleaños fue festejado como debía ser, esos días no importaba desvelarse o andar durmiéndose en clase al otro día.

Junio llegó y lo único que Regina quiso fue mandar todo al demonio. ¿Por qué la vida era tan…? Su madre había decidido ir de vacaciones por américa latina. Todo. Lo. Que. Durasen. Las. Vacaciones. Todo.

\- No te lo puedo creer, Emma, en serio, es todo tan…

\- Cálmate por Dios – chilló la rubia, tirándose en la cama -. Mira, a lo mejor si ahora vas el año que viene puedes venir y quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿tú crees? – cayó sobre la cama de Graham con el teléfono pegado a la oreja - yo quería ir contigo.

\- Pareces un bebé.

\- Lo soy.

\- No, los bebés no practican sexo telefónico, Regina.

\- Bueno, quitando eso – rió. Hacía dos noches, con la ausencia de Graham todo había sido casi perfecto. Sólo faltó Emma. Así que no, no fue del todo perfecto.

Entonces ese verano no se pudo y aunque Emma trató de mantener a Regina firme con aquello, no lo logró porque ni ella podía mantenerse bien sin tenerla cerca. Había pasado al menos dos días enteros llorando después de aquella noticia y Lily le había dicho que se detuviera o iba a inundar todo y no iban a saber dónde empezaba y donde terminaba el rio a causa de sus lágrimas.

Los días y semanas siguieron su curso, Regina había disfrutado lo que fueron sus vacaciones pero habia echado de menos a Emma, a decir verdad nunca dejaba de echarla de menos.

\- Estuve pensando en dejar todo, ¿sabes? O irme y terminar allí.

\- Regina, tú definitivamente estás loca.

\- ¿por qué?

\- No voy a permitir que dejes a tus padres por mí.

\- Nos vamos a casar, ¿si te acuerdas?

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que vas a sacrificar todo por eso. Mira, nos casaremos el verano que viene, ¿sí? Estuve pensando en hacerlo allá… mis padres aún siguen en shock por eso.

La boda sería en casa de los abuelos de Regina, en New Heaven, Connecticut. Emma había decidido que August sería su padrino y Regina había elegido a una tal Kristin de madrina. Estaban planeando todo cuidadosamente porque era algo importante aunque quizás demasiado apresurado.

\- ¿saldrá todo bien?

\- Estoy más que segura – sonrió, mirándose en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, con el corsé no tan apretado y finas tiras en los hombros.

\- ¿qué te vas a poner?

\- Emma… eso no se cuenta.

\- Entonces te quedas sin saber a dónde te voy a llevar cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel.

\- ¿qué?

\- Chau Regina.

\- ¡Emma!

El año pasó volando, Emma no había metido dos materias y Regina había pasado el semestre sin problemas. Las mariposas no eran mariposas, sino murciélagos que la atacaban todos los días y a todas horas mientras veía la foto del vestido en su móvil.

\- Regina… - eran las ocho de la noche cuando Emma llamó ese día – sobre… mmm… la boda.

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- Mis padres creen que… será mejor que la retrasemos, hasta que me reciba al menos.

\- ¿otros dos años más? ¿en serio? Emma, debes estar bromeando.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Tengo estas materias que regularizar, tengo que pasar este año sin problemas si quiero entrar a la licenciatura… yo… quiero un futuro digno para ti y nuestra familia – las palabras nuestra familia habían tocado algo en Regina y las lágrimas habían aparecido -. Quiero lo mejor del mundo y no las cosas a medias… lo siento.

\- Está… está bien.

\- Lo siento… realmente lo siento mucho.

Y así los planes de bodas se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían aparecido. Regina se pasaba las semanas metidas entre libros. Tenía que sacar el título en esos dos años que aún quedaban por delante y lo iba a hacer. No iba a renunciar a Emma, eso jamás.

Era invierno del cuarto año cuando Emma recibió una llamada de Regina bastante temprano.

\- Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

\- No voy a escribirte por un tiempo, ni a llamar… realmente quiero terminar esto Emma, me he esforzado mucho… te voy a extrañar.

\- Joder –susurró, pasándose las manos por la cara. El cielo afuera estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío -. Te amo, ¿ok?

\- Te amo, Emma.

Si bien las palabras fueron rápidas y crudas, a Emma no le dolió tanto y se quedó mirando el cielo. Luego miró a Lily y sonrió juguetonamente. Hay favores que deben ser devueltos.

Dos semanas fue lo máximo que aguantó y a duras penas, saltó sobre el teléfono y marcó su número de forma automática.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Te extraño.

\- Yo también te extraño… quizás… quizás debas salir afuera y despejarte un poco, ¿sabes?

\- Hace frío.

\- Hace mucho mejor al cerebro.

\- Me llego a enfermar y es tu culpa. Espera que me cambio y seguimos hablando.

Regina parecía un osito de cabeza roja cuando salió envuelta en una bufanda y un gorro de lana del mismo color. Cerró la puerta del edificio con llave y se giró hacia la calle.

\- Bien, estoy afuera. ¿Estás contenta? – sus pasos la llevaron hasta la esquina y se detuvo en el semáforo. Con frío y todo, la gente no disminuía en las aceras.

\- Ni te imaginas cuanto – susurró alguien en su oído libre y el aire faltó en sus pulmones.

\- ¡Pequeña mentirosa! – lloriqueó, llamando la atención de toda la gente que las vio abrazarse con tanta fuerza, como si fuera lo único que podían hacer.

Abrazadas bajo las mantas fue como Graham las encontró cuando entró al cuarto. Los besos y caricias las habían llevado a un estado de languidez exquisita y el calor del otro cuerpo era mejor que un chocolate caliente para alejar el frio. Emma podía dar fe de ello ahora.

\- Con un demonio, Regina, yo no te hago esto – chilló el castaño mientras se tapaba los ojos y se acercaba a tientas a su mochila.

\- Graham no seas grosero – gruñó y Emma rió.

\- Hola Graham.

\- Hola rubiales. Tú, pequeña rata, me vas a pagar. Aarón y yo vendremos.

\- No, por favor.

\- Ya verás – le dijo, volviendo a salir.

\- ¿quién es Aarón?

\- Su nuevo novio – rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a Emma - ¿qué hiciste para venir?

\- Vender un órgano de Lily y hablar con mi tutora. Regularicé todas las materias y este año se me hizo bastante ligero. No tuvo problemas.

\- Eres mi orgullo.

\- Tú me impulsas a ser una mejor persona.

Sólo faltaban dos semestres y todo acabaría. El verano nuevamente fue totalmente malo con ellas. Los exámenes comenzaron a ser más pesados y exigentes, Regina ya no le hablaba por días enteros y eso la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Dejó el libro en italiano a un lado y se frotó los ojos. Iba a necesitar lentes a ese ritmo.

\- ¿tan difícil va a ser siempre? – le preguntó a Lily mientras ésta se tomaba un té y levantaba la vista hacia ella.

\- Creo que… creo que las decisiones que tomamos, sean cuales sean y cómo sean; buenas o malas, las tomamos porque sabemos que vamos a llegar hasta el final. Si te refieres a Regina y a ti, sí, lo harán – y se volvió a sumir en su libro sobre economía.

\- Gracias… y eso fue muy maduro.

\- Eric tiene la culpa – y no volvió a hablarle el resto de la tarde.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y volvió a la carga con el libro, pero dos horas después lo dejó y buscó su móvil.

 _Quiero que sepas que te amo. Sólo eso._

Una hora más tarde la respuesta llegó y su corazón ardió.

 _Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Sólo eso._

Hacía frío, el suficiente para congelar agua al aire libre o eso creía Emma mientras atravesaba los corredores de la universidad enfundada en lana aquella mañana, ya las fiestas se sentían en todo su esplendor pero ni el espíritu navideño le levantaba el ánimo. El semestre iba corriendo muy lento a su gusto pero tenía el consuelo de que era el último esfuerzo.

Su móvil sonó al salir de clases.

\- ¿Regina?

\- Cariño – suspiró, dejando el bolígrafo sobre las notas -, ¿cómo estás?

\- Está empezando a hacer frío y te extraño – se hizo paso entre los demás alumnos -. Sé que te lo digo siempre pero es lo que me pasa.

\- Te entiendo, Emma. Creo que hemos roto un record diciendo te extraño.

\- Ya lo creo.

\- ¿cómo van los exámenes?

\- Voy a terminar, ¿cómo? no sé, arañaré el piso para llegar a los salones pero lo haré – Regina rió y de golpe ya no hacía frío.

La morena entregó su último examen ese día con el corazón ligero pero con un nuevo nerviosismo arrasando su interior. Si salía bien en todos, ya podría irse. El sol le daba de lleno mientras avanzaba por el patio ajetreado de la universidad. Su cabeza voló a un patio escolar muchísimo más reducido y con risas y gritos agudos por todos lados, una cabellera rubia cayéndose a su lado por llevar los cordones desatados.

\- Bien, superdotada, ¿vamos a almorzar? – los brazos de Graham la rodearon y se recostó en él – Oh venga, Regina, no otra vez.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Es difícil.

\- Es pero para mí. Te voy a mandar allá en una caja.

\- Hazlo, por favor.

Emma se frotó el cuello con cierto nerviosismo. La historia de la economía inglesa era algo que odiaba desde el momento que presentaron el tema y realmente debió prestarle más atención. Lily frente a ella ya estaba acomodando las hojas así que iba a abandonarla seguramente. Completó lo que le faltaba con lo poco que sabía y entregó el examen antes de ponerse más nerviosa y olvidarlo todo.

Regina recibió los resultados poco después y su futuro se vio claro: Emma, ella, niños, Inglaterra. Ese día habían hablado muchísimo rato, principalmente porque Emma aun no sabía sus resultados así que sólo le quedaba felicitar a la morena con todo el amor que su corazón era capaz.

\- ¿voy o vienes?

\- Si quieres voy.

\- Estaría bien.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo a ti. Ahora tengo que irme porque Lily debe ir a ver unas notas y quiere que la acompañe.

\- Está bien, nos vemos.

Una Regina de 24 años bajó del autobús con dos maletas y una mochila en los hombros. La vida podía ser dura a veces, darte oportunidades para luego ponerte la vara más alta a ver si podías pelear lo suficiente para llegar. Los metros se habían ido multiplicando hasta dejarlas muy lejos, sí. Primero unas cuadras de distancia, luego kilómetros. Habían vencido todo eso, sí. No iba a arrepentirse de ello jamás. Tocó la cadena de su cuello y suspiró, emprendiendo el camino.

Emma se echó en la hierba tierna, sus cabellos esparcidos como rayos de sol, como ese sol que estaba arriba junto a su luna.

Mary Margaret abrió la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

\- Oh por dios.

\- Lo sé – su sonrisa no podía ser más grande en ese momento - ¿dónde está?

\- Ella no… no está. Salió.

\- Bien… ¿puedo dejar esto aquí? Sé dónde está.

Regina pedaleó rápido, chocando contra el aire caliente de Durham que agitaba su ahora más largo cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Subió con prisas, las piernas le dolían y su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Estaba cansada pero no iba a esperar más. Ya no.

Unos bucles rubios brillaban con la luz del sol, la blusa azul contrastaba con el césped.

\- ¿sabes qué dicen, Emma? Dicen que uno vuelve a los lugares donde conoció el amor, donde rió y lloró de verdad. Yo tal vez vuelva aquí por eso, pero más vuelvo por ti. Porque aunque no lo creas, tú eres mi lugar en el mundo, Emma. He recorrido lugares hermosos, sí, he conocido mucha gente, sí, pero nada me hace sentir como tú. Nada ni nadie.

La rubia sonreía, una de sus manos sujetaba algo y Regina levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo siguiendo el hilo. El pasto tierno de verano le hacía cosquillas en las piernas y el aire estaba viciado con aroma a mar.

\- Te dije que siempre nos conectarían, ¿no? Ahora están juntos. Lo estarán por siempre – sus ojos claros se fijaron en ella y se sonrieron, sus manos se entrelazaron por inercia y todo volvía a estar en su lugar.

\- Nunca más, ¿me oyes? Creo que no lo soportaría.

\- Lily tuvo razón en eso de que elegimos aquello por lo que vale la pena pelear, por eso que sabemos que vamos a alcanzar.

Regina se acomodó sobre ella, con la misma familiaridad de siempre y su cabello le hizo cosquillas a Emma en el cuello. Se quedaron así hasta el atardecer, cuando ambas despegaron los ojos para ver el sol perderse tras el mar.

\- Vas a ser mi atardecer favorito siempre – le dijo, besando sus labios mientras se acercaban a las bicicletas.

\- ¿por qué?

\- Porque eres un atardecer. Un momento sublime para cualquiera que sienta con el alma. Eres cálida y dejas el mejor espectáculo de ti misma para quienes tengan tiempo de detenerse y apreciarlo.

Bajaron las calles en silencio con las bicicletas al lado, el cometa de Emma en el canasto metido a la fuerza. Regina se tocó la cadena y sonrió con añoranza.

\- Ahora tus padres te dejarán, ¿no?

\- Sí, creo que ya es hora de que lo hagan.

\- ¿fuiste a la fiesta de graduación?

\- No, pero tengo las fotos de la entrega de diplomas. Simplemente volví a casa. Ruby, August y Lily vendrán pronto y podremos ir a algún lugar.

El cuerpo pálido de Emma se amoldó al suyo en la cama, la luz del patio de atrás entraba ligeramente por las persianas y podía observarla. Tenía los rasgos más duros pero siempre gentiles y el cabello más ondulado en las puntas. Sus labios seguían siendo iguales, más rosas tal vez. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y suspiró.

\- Terminamos el camino a casa, Emma.

\- Aún nos queda una cosa por hacer – sonrió, pegándose a ella.

\- Lo sé… pero no quiero apresurar nada.

\- ¿aún tienes el vestido?

\- Sí.

\- A finales de verano iremos a nuestra boda, lo prometo – tomó su mano en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos -. Ahí sí voy a poder sostenerte la mano para siempre.

\- Me gusta la idea, me gusta mucho – sus labios dejaron suaves besos en el hombro de la rubia y esta suspiró de gusto.

\- A mí me sigues gustando tú, a mí me vas a gustar siempre.

FIN.


End file.
